Beyond the Effect
by Woleb
Summary: Takes places immediately after the ending of the game. Written in a novel like form... please R and R. Rating may change!


**Read first! Minor spoilers.**

There are a few things you need to know before reading this story. The first and foremost is that it is a

continuation of the game IMMEDIATELY following the last cut scene. That being said, there are a few

bits of story information you will need to know. First off, Commander Sheppard in this FF is the same

I used in a my game, a male soldier. I followed Liara's romance subplot and _chose_(to avoid spoilers,

you'll know what I mean if you've reached that point in the game) Chief Williams. Second, I chose to

save the counsil. I haven't played through all the way as a renegade, so I'm not sure what happens if

you choose otherwise. That should be everything you need to know for this story, assuming you've

played the game. PS, I don't own any of the following characters/lore, it solely belongs to the game

developers. Don't sue me.

PS- This is supposed to be a novel-like story. Please tell me what you think of the style. If people

aren't fond if it I'll change it up.

**All done.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Re-arm, re-group

Commander Sheppard approached the rapid transit system, a little worried it was inoperable after

the attack The Citadel had been through. A blinking red indicator confirmed his doubts after he tapped

one button on the screen; the system was still being repaired. Sheppard looked back at the Council's

perch for a moment, amazed at how quickly the majority of the damage sustained during Seran's attack

had been repaired in just a few day's time. The Commander looked back at the blinking light before

letting out a disgruntled sigh and heading toward the elevator.

Sheppard nodded to the saluting Marine Serviceman as he stepped off the elevator delivering him to C-Sec.

"At ease, soldier," he said, walking by swiftly. He walked to the adjacent elevator and quickly delivered

himself to the docking bay where the _Normandy_ was receiving repairs. A brief smile appeared on his face

as he looked down the hull and walked toward the unshaven figure talking to the dock manager. "How

is she, Joker?" Joker looked over his shoulder and smirked coolly. "Well, my self-diagnostic test showed

no severe internal repercusions from the battle. I mean, a few scrapes on the hull, but that's to be expected when

you're dueling a half-mile long alien death machine." Joker turned his crutches to face the Commander,

his slightly cocky grin still hanging on his lips. "The dock manager here just informed me that my

diagnostic has been confirmed. You're damn lucky you've got a good pilot, Sir." Sheppard simply

smiled and shook his head, "Well that is good.. when will she be fit for travel, Joker?" Joker shrugged

with one shoulder, the other being supported by his crutches, "Few days tops. If we really told the repair

crew to haul ass we could be outta here in twenty-four hours." The Commander looked at the black,

stream-lined hull of the _Normandy_ and shook his head, "No, we need some time to figure out where to

go from here first. Plus, I think we could all use a little R and R," he looked back at Joker, "don't you

think?" The Flight Lieutenant let out a relieved sigh and nodded, "Roger that, sir."

-------------

A light blinked to life. It had been quite a long time since Yarus had been put into stand-by. The VI

quickly analyzed the transmission. It was immediately confirmed as Sovereign's and the date indicated

that the message had been sent a few days earlier. Yarus ran a diagnostic's test before powering the

station online. Thousands more lights blinked to life.

-------------

Joker stepped off the elevator behind the Commander and watched, as Sheppard did, as the C-Sec

diligently moved about the headquarters. "C-Sec gave us one of the sectors in their barracks Sir, it

should be big enough for the crew. It's uh... this way I think." Joker nodded down a ramp and hobbled

towards the security door at the bottom. Sheppard followed close and swiped his ID card when

prompted by the scanner. The two found their destination and looked at the sign next to the door.

** BARRACKS**

** B-12C**

"Don't forget that number Joker," The Commander grinned as the door slid open, revealing a barracks

that must have been reserved for Admirals. The pure white floors and walls gleamed brightly as light shone

in through the massive window at the centerpiece of the common-room. "Sheppard!" The Commander

turned to his right to see a bright-eyed asari woman walking toward him so gracefully she seemed

to glide on the floor. "Liara. You like the room?" He grinned and leaned down, meeting her half-way

as she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her blue lips. Joker coughed a little less-than-subtly

and began heading toward one of the doors opposite the entrance, "I'll go find a place to put my stuff..."

Liara beamed and looked around the common room as the Commander looked out the window.

The asari sighed softly and frowned, "I must say, I feel a little guilty about staying here. Many people

lost their homes in the battle... part of me thinks it just isn't right." The Commander gazed out

the window as isolated fires still burned in small places on the wards, speaking as a door opened and

a familiar quarian entered, "We won't be here long... I'll see to it that the place is given to someone

who needs it as soon as the _Normandy_ is up and running." Tali approached the two looked at either

one of them, "Commander, any news on the ship?" Sheppard turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Tali,

she'll be operational in a few days," the quarian looked down, seemingly upset, "But you know, I

think the repair crew could use a little help up there... Tell them I sent you." She looked up and nodded

excitedly, "Yes, Commander! I shall go at once!" Liara watched with a warm smile as the quarian left,

"she is a nice kid." He looked back at Liara and smiled, "Yes, she is," before leaning down once again.

-------------

Sheppard sat in a chair in the quarters scrolling through the latest news. "Hmm." He turned off the

monitor and looked out the window as the late "afternoon" sun shone over The Citadel. It had only

been a few days since Saren's attack and yet nothing seemed to have changed. He knew there

were thousands of the Reapers just waiting to get into the Citadel and he knew he would be in

charge of defeating them. But how? It had nearly cost him his life stopping one, how was he to take

on a thousand? Ten thousand? Tomorrow he would go the library and see if he could find anything

useful. Perhaps check the Prothean VI that had been brought back from Ilos.

The door hissed lightly as it opened. Ashley walked in, wearing civilian clothes for the first time since

Sheppard had met her. "Taking advantage of the day off eh, Chief?" She smirked and stood next to him,

sharing the view. She straightened her shirt and nodded. "A girl has to feel pretty once in a while, Sir..."

The Commander smiled and nodded in return, his eyes fixated on Citadel Tower. "I suppose so,  
Williams." As they stood, almost awe-struck from the view they had seen time and time before,

they both sensed that feeling of peace that had not been set over either of them for a long time.

Williams knew their time to relax wouldn't last long just as Sheppard knew. "Ash, I want you

to not worry about setting off again for a few days. You've been fighting with me since the day we

met... and it's time you had a break." She nodded, "Yes, sir," Neither of them took their eyes off

the sights outside the window, "gladly, sir..."

-------------

Liara tapped her foot gently as her large eyes watched the technician's fingers sore over the key-pad

before him. She stood silently and thought. So much had happened in such a short time... She had

been rescued by Sheppard and his team, was whisked away with them and joined their team and

had been fighting under his Command ever since. And it wasn't just a wild hound or two they had

been facing like that which she had faced on occasion at a dig site... it was an army. An army

of- "I'm sorry Miss. I'm afraid there's been a lot of damage to the VI's subcore.. it looks like it had

a lot of its extraneous data deleted." Liara sighed and nodded to the man, holding out her palm

gracefully to take the chip containing the VI's data. "Thank you, sir, for trying." She gave him a

soft smile and turned for the door briskly, placing the chip in her pocket.

Liara opened the door to Barracks B-12C and looked around the main room; it was empty, as she had

expected. The crew was most likely exploring the city... either for pleasure or to find some way to

help with the repairs. She walked to her computer (having been moved from the _Normandy_ so she

could continue to work) and placed the small disk on the glowing orange reader. Immediately her

screen flashed with light, the soft glow if a VI on the screen, but no recognizable shape was being

taken. She paused for a moment, "Activate," she ordered the VI. For a moment the blur remained

silent. Then, slowly, a humming began to ring out from the computer. "Greetings. I apologize for

the delayed initiation, my start-up drivers have been deleted. I was required to reconstruct them

from backup data. How may I be of assistance?" Liara blinked before shaking her head and

thinking to herself, "No, no I must not ask anything that is not vital to our mission.." She collected

herself and spoke, "I would like to inquire into your Prothean databank."

* * *

And thus ends chapter one! Please review/rant/leave snide remarks. I'm interested! 


End file.
